The Adventure When Harry Meet Maddie
by ALIS12
Summary: The only thing Harry and Maddie parents want more then anything before they died was for Harry and Maddie to me the one person that will change there life 's forever. stay toon for my next part to see what happen next!


(I wrote this as a what if there was a character that came into the Harry Potter world and change it forever. It a made up story from my mind It start from the three book and end at the seventh book. This is a little export from the fourth Story that I wrote. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or the Character in it, the only character I own is Maddie Weasley. I give all the credit to J.K. Rowling for her fantastic story. By Alissy F)

Maddie woke up with a jolt she didn't know where she was all she was worried about was where Harry was. She look around and realize she was in the hospital wing Maddie didn't know how she got there or even how she got to Hogwarts at all. She was scared Maddie didn't have any idea what happened ether. The monument she hear the door to the hospital wing open Maddie would turned to make everyone think she was still sleeping went they came to check on her. Maddie was to scared to let anyone know she was awake yet she didn't want to find out the truth yet Maddie was petrified to know what real happened. Professor MCgonagall just walk in and stood there in front of Maddie bed not knowing what to say or do. She wasn't even there for a minute went suddenly Maddie eyes open and she look over at MCgonagall with a look of confusion that MCgonagall recognized as where is she and how did she get here.

It ok Maddie your safe now your at Hogwarts in the hospital wing your fine. Um where Harry Maddie said as she struggle weakly to sit up in the bed but couldn't so she just fell back on the bed to weak to move. Mr. Potter fine Maddie , he was actuality more worried about you then himself Professor Dumbledore had to assure Harry that you would be perfectly fine. If your feeling well enough I don't Dumbledore will mind if you go down to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry before you leave I've bet he love to see your fine, oh and I thought you might be needing these Professor MCgonagall said as she pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket and hand them to Maddie. Where did you find these Maddie said as she finally got the strength to sit up. All MCgonagall did was smile at Maddie. Thanks Maddie said as she took the glasses from MCgonagall then slowly got out of the bed and walked toward the door. Oh and Maddie Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before you leave so if you don't mind stopping by his office after you see Harry. OK Maddie said as she turn around in the doorway smiled at MCgonagall then walked out and toward the Gryffindor common room.

Maddie had even got half way there when she looked up at the horizon and there he was at the other end of the hallway. At first Maddie couldn't move she didn't have any idea what to say she was frozen at the spot then Maddie finally got the courage to speak. Harry a voice said as Harry , Ron and Hermione turn to see Maddie Weasley stand at the other end of the hall so happy to see Harry again the last time she saw him before everything happen was two day before term started went Maddie was off to Romania. Harry just stood there not knowing what to say as Maddie got up to him and wrapped her arms around him like old times. Um Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute Maddie said as she looked nervously up at him waiting to hear what he was going to say. Um ya Harry said as he first hesitated to follow Maddie. It was silent for a while then Maddie finally said I don't have any idea what happened last night Harry.

Ya I know I really wish I didn't Harry said as he look up then at the ground. Ya Maddie said as she look down and laugh then looked back up at Harry pause then said I want to thank you for saving me Maddie said as she look down and started to blush. My life is to protect you Maddie since the day we met and always will be know matter what happened Harry said as he started blush to. For awhile Harry and Maddie just stood there staring at the ground and lightly they would look up at each other then look down really fast because they didn't know what to say to one another. Maddie look up at Harry smiled and the wrapped her arms around him again. Well I better go Dumbledor want to see me before I leave Maddie said as she let go of harry and looked at him still blushing. I guess I'll see you this summer then Maddie said as she look at the ground while saying it because she was afraid to hear Harry response. Ya Harry said as he didn't take his eyes of Maddie. Maddie just smiled to herself then she look back up and lightly kissed harry on his cheek bye Harry, Maddie said as she turn and walked away. Bye Maddie, Harry said as he stood there watching Maddie leave his heart beating real fasted his feeling for Maddie not gone and in that moment Harry realize they never truly will be.


End file.
